Episode 2-141
Summary Leez sits in her room, holding a sparking Sword of Return. She thinks that she is hungry, and wonders when she last ate. She does not want to go get something to eat, and thinks that if Kaz saw her now, he would laugh at her for finally starting a diet. There is a knock at the door, and Leez opens it, finding a mountain of food left by Yuta just outside. In Rindhallow, Mr. Kasak goes to the temple kitchen to find some meat, only to see the kitchen completely empty. The others with him apologize, and he angrily tells them to leave. Kasak then finds Yuta eating a raw steak in the back. Kasak asks him how long he has been here. Yuta says that it does not matter, then poses these questions: What part will he play in this battle, and are they speaking as allies or enemies? Kasak replies that they are neither, so Yuta concludes that it means that either is possible. In Atera, Agwen reads about Asha's sentence. She remembers that Asha never showed any interest in half rights, but this is just too much. Brilith comes in and asks about the papers. Agwen quickly tries to hide them, but drops one. Brilith picks it up and reads it; it is Agwen's personal account statement. Agwen recalls Agni asking her to keep Asha's crimes a secret from Brilith. If she was to learn about them, the resulting shock would cause her vigor to plummet. He also says that she has one thing she cannot lose, other than responsibility, that held her here in her life-or-death crisis. Brilith asks Agwen why she is receiving such enormous amounts of money from Rindhallow. Agwen replies that her father is working as a mercenary there. Brilith remarks that if he is going into such a high risk area and sending Agwen the earnings, he must really care about her. Agni bursts in and announces that Aeroplateau is aiding Rindhallow. He had received documents asking him if this was the best option; since it was one of the best options, he kept quiet and let things unfold. Agwen asks him if it is impossible for him to aid them like he did in Kalibloom. Agni replies that this is the case, since he cannot leave Brilith's side. Brilith insists that the god must go there, and he can bring her along. Currygom's comment Really wondering what became of the Staff of Agni Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted June 15, 2015): * (thumbnail - Agni and Agwen): Agwen used to be a priest candidate for Atera. * (mountain of food): Leez's diet failed before it even began. The fruit on the top is something like a mango + banana hybrid. * (raw steak): I wanted to eat some meat, so I put some extra effort into drawing the meat... * (Agni/Brilith/Agwen): Without the speech bubbles, it looks like two women are fighting for one man's love...lol 2-141 chow.png|hungry and confused 2-141 get out.png|abrasive and dismissive 2-141 intruder.png|quixotic and cheeky 2-141 we both go.png|determined and persuasive Notes * Visnu told Kasak that he had choices to make regarding Yuta, and that he may (or may not) become an enemy. An earlier choice was to either allow Yuta to develop, or kill him in his 2nd stage while the rakshasa was still weaker than him. * Brilith is wearing her outfit from the Season 2 preview. * Show/Hide Spoiler The scene with Brilith and Agwen appears again later as a flashback. References